LO INESPERADO
by lilita168
Summary: Aquel día, aquellas palabras hirientes,aquellos" amigos"que resultaron no serlo tanto.Ella lo recuerda todo de aquella vez cuando dos años atras se fue.Ella ya no es la misma chica tonta que fue una vez, ella vuelve dos años después del incidente... ¿Acaso sabrá afrontarlo?
1. eL DIA EN QUE TODO SUCEDIO

**GUSTE HOLA CHICOS SE QUE ESPERABAIS UNA ACTUALIZACION PERO HE DECIDIDO PUBLICAR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE OS.**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

* * *

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALLY**

Desde ese dia mi vida cambio para siempre ya no fui la timida Ally la que siempre seguia las reglas la que sacaba notas perfectas aunque los sigo sacando en fin no soy lo que era ahora ¿la causa?solo te digo 3 nombres _AUSTIN MOON TRISH DE LA ROSA Y DEZ WADE_ pero para entender que paso dejame decirte lo que paso todavia lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_YO era una chica de 15 años caminando por los pasillos feliz de volver a encontrarme con mis amigos de nuevo...ahhh...mis amigos tengo unos amigos de confiar cualquier persona querria de esas persona._

**_¡Ring! ¡Ring!_**

Se me olvidaba tenia que correr a encontrar con ellos como el timbre habia sonado tenia que ir a clase de caminando por los pasillo hasta que vi el aula 13 donde tenia la clase de matematicas entre y vi a Austin a Dez y a Trish con los populares que raro a ellos no les gustan pero de todos modos me acerque..

-¿Quienes esta chica?pregunto una chica de pelo negro.

-Nada solo una chica que quiere ser como nosotros deja que hable con ella,dijo Austin.

-De acuerdo pero tienes un minuto.

Despues Austin me arrastro fuera del aula para hablar con el.

-¿que ha sido eso?pregunte obiamente irritada

-Lo siento Als ¿te acuerdas de que queria ser famoso no?

-Claro.

-Pues su padre me podria contratar en un sello discografico pero solo si me uno a los populares y claro eso incluye a Trish y a Dez.

-¿Y que pasa conmigo?

-Es que a ti no te aceptaron.

-Pero que pasa con nosotros...con Austin y Ally.

-Tranquila seguiremos pasando tiempo juntos.

-Es que no se...

-Anda por fa Als...dijo con ojos de cachorro

-OK dije con una sonrisa.

creo que deberiamos de volver nos vemos despues de clases.

Volvimos a entrar Austin se fue con los populares y yo me tuve que sentar sola al menos solo duraria todas las clases despues de classes nos podremos reunir..

* * *

DEspues de las clases

* * *

Ahora me dirijia a Sonic Boom ibamos a quedar todos juntos para ir a comer algo...

* * *

**EN SONIC BOOM**

* * *

Estaba en Sonic Boom esperando a ellos hasta que aparecieron...

-¿Lista Ally?

-Claro dejame coger el bolso.

Recorde que lo habia dejado en la sala de nesayos cuando subi y cogi el bolso me pare a escuchar la conversacion que tenian se que estaba mal pero eran mis amigos...

-¿Seguro que no nos va a oir?

-No.

-Uffff...menos mal esa chica si que es aburrida esta pegada con nosotros todo el dia y me lo paso mejor con los populares y habeis visto como se viste...es estupida y no para de hablar y bla bla bla todo el rato no se ni como la puedo soportar es insufrible ¿vosotros la aguantais?dijo Austin.

-¿Estas de broma? claro que no la soportamos!dijeron al unisono Trish y Dez.

En ese momento los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas creian que eran mis amigos pero ya veo que no...no podia salir corriendo quedaria como una gallina debia afrontar la situacion y demostrarle que puedo yo sola asi que me limpie mis lagrimas y baje las escaleras como si no hubiera pasado nada...iban a llevarse algo de regalito...

-Hey ,dijeron.

Y yo con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Tenes ganas de salir conmigo?

-Claro porque no Als,dijo Austin

Si que es un buen mentiroso pero eso no me iba a detener

-No me llames asi,dije con los dientes apretados.

Austin solo fruncio asi.

-Pero si siempre te llamo asi..

-¿Enserio?porque yo creo que soy una aburrida no me visto bien y ue mas...si soy insufrible,dije todo seria.

-Oy,fue lo unico que pudo decir.

-OY ESO ES LO UNICO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR

-yo...

-Eres patetico todos sois pateticos os creia todos mis amigos pero la verdad me ha abierto los ojos ahora ¡fuera todo el mundo!

Y los tres se fueron solo que esta vez me puse a llorar en el mostrador.

-¿Ally?

Por favor que no sea el que no sea el...pense

-Hola papa.

-Ally se que va aser dificil para ti pero nos tenemos que mudar a California.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?es la mejor noticia que me han dado hoy.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Al dia siquiente me fui a California vivir mi nueva vida y ser una nueva yo...

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS OS HA GUSTADO ESPERO QUE SI PORQUE A MI MUCHO EMPIEZA EL DRAMA PRAPARAOS PARA LO QUE VIENE...**


	2. Nueva Ally,nueva yo

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Ahora que ya sabeis lo que paso doy gracias por ello si no me hubiera pasado nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que tenia que cambiar mi actitud,forma de hablar resumiendo todo si no hubiera escuchado esa conversacion no hubiera cambiado nada ya han pasado 2 años desde ese dia en el fondo sigue una parte de esa vieja Ally ahora no me custa nada abrirme a los demas soy mas fuerte tengo mas confianza en mi misma y he cambiado un poco mi estilo...de todos modos ahora mismo iba caminando hacia el centro comercial con mi mejor amiga Rosa pensareis ¿otra mejor amiga? pues si es la que mas confio y la quiero muchisimo.

-Rosa sabes que hoy no estoy de ganas para ir al centro comercial.

-Ally por favor solo por hoy,venga hazlo por mi.

-Esta bien dije cediendo.

Rosa es muy linda ojos azules pelo rubio largo delgada y alta digamos que yo no soy demasiado alta bueno por donde iba ah si Rosa y yo ibamos caminando hasta que Rosa se paro mirando a un sitio y luego a mi asi sucesivamente le segui la mirada y mis ojos se pararon en una peluqueria.

-Oh no no Rosa ni se te ocurra.

-Venga sera divertido.

-Estoy contenta con mi pelo castaño y no quiero cambiarmelo.

-Por favor anda por mi.

Un cambio de look no me vendria mal desde luego pero dudaba aun pero otra vez cedi.

-Esta bien vale.

-¡Genial!Venga vamos.

Llegamos a la peluqueria donde la señorita me pregunto que peinado queria y yo le respondi que me daba igual pero a la vez algo muy moderno ella sonrio y empezo a mojarme el pelo y despues me dijo que cerrara los ojos hasta que ella me dijera.

* * *

**1 hora mas tarde**

* * *

La señorita me dijo que abriera los ojos cuando los abri creo que mis ojos vieron a una chica linda con pelo castaño y reflejos ambar ¿espera un momento?esa soy yo...wuaw...nunca me habia visto tan guapa.

-¡Gracias me encanta!

-El placer es todo mio.

Le termine de dar las gracias a la señorita y sali de la peluqueria donde vi a Rosa.

-Vaya Ally estas preciosa.

-Gracias Rosa al final no fue tan mala idea.

-Ves Ally hacerle caso a Rosa no es tan mala idea.

-No no tan mala idea dije riendome.

Rosa tambien se unio riendose conmigo.

-Y ahora a por las compras.

Estuvimos un buen rato por las tiendas donde compre un monton de ropa diferente queria comprar algo difernte resumiendo cambiar de estilo.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Claro ¿por que no?

Fuimos a comer a una hamburgueseria que habian abierto nuevo y debo de decir que la comida no estaba nada mal,por ultimo Rosa se despidio de mi en mi casa y yo subi a mi cuarto,estaba con mi portatil cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-¿Cariño puedo pasar?

-Claro papa.

-Tengo que hablar de una cosa contigo.

-Esta bien,dije no muy convencida.

Le hize un sitio en la cama para que se sentara capto el mensaje y se sento al lado mia.

-Se que sera dificil para ti pero...tenemos que mudarnos otra vez a Miami.

-Mu-uu-daa-aar-noss a Miami.

-Cariño lo siento pero la abuela esta en el hospital y me necesita para que le cuide lo bueno es que solo estaremos una temporada.

-Pero que pasa con todo lo que tengo mis amigos...bueno de todos modos no pasa nada podre superarlo.

-Ese es mi soldado valiente.

Iba a marcharse pero le dije algo.

-Papa.

-¿Que pasa cariño?

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Adios.

-Adios.

Despues me duche me puse el pijama y poco a poco me dormi con mis pensamientos flotando en el aire...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO;)PERDON POR LAS FALTAS


	3. De Vuelta A Miami

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Intente dormir esa noche pero me era imposible...¿ver de nuevo a los amigos que te traicionaron?...Ademas...vuelvo al mismo Instituto ¿que hare?la verdad es que no lo se,Austin,Trish y Dez esos nombres me hacen sentir escalofrios todavia a dia de hoy...volver a Miami...no se que podra salir de todo esto bien quiero apoyar a mi padre pero... no se si me voy a sentir tan segura como aqui.

No podia dejar de dar vueltas en mi cama...estaba cansada de tanto pensar.¿Habran cambiado? derepente esa pregunta rondo por mi cabeza si te soy sincera ni yo misma se como reaccionaran ellos al verme,cuando mi padre me aviso que nos mudabamos,me lo dijo el dia antes de sentarme en ese avion y claro ellos tampoco supieron nada de momento ¿que habra pasado con Sonic Boom? ¿Lo volveremos a abrir? Solo con estas preguntas me hago la vida aun mas imposoble.

Quiero dormir pero no puedo ¿que me esta pasando? Creo que lo mejor seria ignorarlos,aunque griten mi nombre solo hare como que no oigo nada y me alejare lo mas rapido no creo que funcione por mucho tiempo.Y hay otro problema...LOS POPULARES...¿como les hare frente?Solo me estoy presionando mas y mas con estas preguntas...mejor me duermo ya.

* * *

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

* * *

-¡Ally,cariño por favor despierta!

Abri los ojos acompañado de la luz del sol.

-¿Papa que hora es?

-Cariño son las 7am si no nos damos prisa perderemos el avion.

Entonces me levante y me fui a preparar,primero entre en el baño y me di una ducha de 10 min,la ducha no podia ser larga ya que si no daba prisa perderiamos el avion,sali del cuarto de baño y me dirigi hacia el armario,despues de haber probado unos cuantos conjuntos me decidi por unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla,una camiseta de tirantes con lunares de color rojo,una chaqueta vaquera acompañado de su bolso a juego y unas zapatillas converse de lunares para hacer a juego con la camiseta,me acerque a un espejo que tenia ahi y empeze a hacerme una treza,cuando acabe me puse con el maquillaje no me puse mucha pero lo suficiente para mi,ya estaba lista,cogi mi maleta,me dirigi a la puerta y eche un ultimo vistazo a la habitacion,habian pasado 2 años ya me habia encariñado con ella dejarla es como...

-¡Ally, deprisa nos tenemos que ir!

-¡Estoy ahi en un momento!

Mire la habitacion por ultima vez y cerre la puerta,baje las escaleras,me dirigi hacia la puerta mire por ultima vez mi casa como lo hice con mi habitacion y cerre la puerta,fui hacia un taxi que habia ahi y me sente en el junto con mi maleta al lado.

Saque mi movil con unos cascos y empece a escuchar musica,despues de 1 hora ya habiamos llegado al aeropuerto,baje del taxi, y acompañada por mi padre fuimos hacia el avion.

Me sente en unos de sus asientos y mire hacia el exterior,pronto el avion se puso en marcha y aproveche para dormir ya que en toda la noche no habia pegado ojo por todas esas preguntas en mi cabeza.

Me desperte por el sonido de la voz de mi padre,al parecer ya habiamos llegado,cogi mi maleta y me baje del avion...hola de nuevo Miami...suspire,tengo el presentimiento de que voy a estar sentada como en una montaña rusa el tiempo que pase en Miami.

-¿Ally?

-Lo siento papa no estaba escuchando hoy estoy un poco distraida.

-No pasa nada...lo que intentaba decirte es que he vuelto a comprar Sonic Boom y voy a volver a abrirla,mañana hay una fiesta de inauguracion asi que ¿Podrias estar alli a las 5pm?

-Claro papa no hay problema.

-No te veo muy entusiasmada ¿No quieres volver a trabajar en Sonic Boom?

-¡No!digo no es eso papa lo que pasa es que tengo cosas en la cabeza y estoy un poco distraida como ya te dije ademas tu sabes que la musica es mi vida papa.

-Vale confio en ti cariño,y por cierto ¿cuando entrabas en el Instituto?

-Veamos...hoy es viernes asi que supongo que el lunes.

Despues fuimos a casa,cuando llegue me parecio una casa muy bonita ademas me gusto mucho mi habitacion y empece a poner la ropa en el armario despues de haber terminado,deshice las cajas de mi habitacion,cuando termine me parecio que habia hecho un buen trabajo.

_Toc Toc Toc_

_-¿_Quien es?

-Ally soy yo.

-Pasa papa.

-Ally ultimamente no te veo muy animada por eso quiero regalarte esta guitarra ademas te queria agradecer por el apoyo que me has dado porque yo se lo duro que es esto para ti.

-Gracias papa.

-Bueno pues esto es todo la cena estara lista en 3 horas.

Despues de hablar con mi padre decidi irme de compras cogi mi movil,dinero y mi bolso no sin antes vestirme,me puse:una falda de flores con una blusa roja,cuñas y me solte el pelo,ya estaba lista para salir.

Me despedi de mi padre y sali,iba a ir al centro comercial caminando,ademas necesitaba un poco de aire,estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que choque contra alguien y cai al suelo.

Levante la vista y vi a una chica rubia,ojos azules y era perfecta de figura en verdad era muy guapa debo admitir.

-De verdad lo siento mucho..

-No lo siento yo es que estaba en las nubes.

-Por cierto me llamo Cassidy,un gusto en conocerte.

-Yo me llamo Ally,Ally Dawson.

-¿Ally Dawson? ¿Tu no eras antigua compositora de Austin Moon?

-Eh...si...pero eso forma parte del pasado,me fui de Miami pero prefiero no recordarlo.

-¿Sabes?Yo tambien soy compositora.

-¿Ah si? Si quieres podemos quedar un dia y tocar en una sala de ensayo que tengo.

-Claro ¿Porque no?Toma mi numero llamame cuando quieras.

-Esta bien.

-De todos modos he quedado con mi novio,nos vemos.

-Adios.

"Esto no esta tan mal despues de todo"pense...

Despues segui caminando hacia el centro comercial, y no se como pero llegue a Sonic Boom,concretamente a la sala de ensayo estaba todo lleno de cajas pero habia un piano en la esquina de la habitacion.

Me sente en el saque mi libro de canciones y empece a cantar una de mis nuevas canciones "Parachute" cuando termine me asegure de cerrar bien Sonic Boom y me fui a una tienda de ropa.

Estaba cogiendo unas perchas de ropa cuando una empleada se me acerco...

-¿Señorita?

Me di la quede de piedra no sabia ni que hacer ni que decir.

_Delante De Mis Ojos Estaba..._

* * *

**HOLAAA CUANTO TIEMPO SE QUE LLEVO UN MONTONAZO SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO OS JURO QUE NO HE PARADO EN TODO ESTE AÑO NUEVO CURSO LOS EXAMENES...EN FIN TODO...SE QUE A LO MEJOR EL CAPITULO ES UN POCO SOSO PERO PRONTO VENDRA EL DRAMA Y EL AMOR SOLO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO PRONTO PODER ESCRIBIR EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIA Y EN ESTA**

**QUE HABRA PASADO...**

**QUIEN SERA LA PERSONA MISTERIOSA...**


	4. Inseguridad

**No me pertence Austin Y Ally. **

_Delante de mis ojos estaba... TRISH_

En ese momento sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, era demasido pronto para verla yo no estaba preparada para recordar todo lo que pasó una vez, la garganta se me hizo un nudo y sentía que las palabras no salían, ahí estaba yo parada delante de ella sin que ni una palabra saliese de mi boca,vi que a ella se le empezaron a agrandar los ojos... "Oh no me ha reconocido"...me dije a mi misma, pero sabía que yo era fuerte,que no debía mostrarle signos de debilidad que todo lo que pasó en un pasado no me afectó.Y así fue como mis primeras palabras surgieron:

-¿Si? Le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-A-aa-a-lll-y-yy(respondió ella tartamudeando)

No se como pero mi sonrisa se convirtió en una cara neutra y recordé aquellos sentimientos que senti aquel día,de nuevo sentía que el mundo se me venía encima y mi enfado era cada vez mas grande.A continuacion mis piernas actuaron solas dispuestas a marcharme de ahí.

-Ally espera un hablar contigo de lo que pasó aquel día.

-¿Que necesitas hablar conmigo? No se te ha pasado por la mente que alomejor solo alomejor no quiero hablar contigo, todo lo que pasó ese día solo olvidalo a mi ya no me afecta. Al reves fue una valiosa leccion que la vida me enseñó.Solo te pido que me dejez en paz y que te olvides de que me hayas visto y sobre todo no se te acurra decirselo a ellos dos porque solo así empeorarías la situación.Y ahora adiós

-Pero espera Ally (me cogió del brazo)

-¿por qué solo no entiendes que no quiero escucharte?Me hizisteis mucho daño y eso ya no lo puedes solucionar ni tu.(Le solté del brazo bruscamente y me fui corriendo)

Y así lentamente desaparecí de su vista...

* * *

Solo decidí dejar de pensar en aquel momento en la tienda y seguir con mi vida tal cual, además aun no me habia comprado nada arreglado para la inauguracion de mañana y no tenía pensado nada.

Iba caminando por el centro comercial cuando algo vibró en el bolso, era el telefono.

Abrí el bolso y cogi el telefono en ese momento mi mirada recorrió el numero que me estaba llamando era extraño porque no lo tenía en mis contactos pero mi memoria reconocio perfectamente de quien se trataba de nuevo era Trish. Ella no entendia que no quería tener nada de que hablar, solo silencie el sonido y segui tratando de buscar un vestido para mañana.

Entré a una tienda y empeze a buscar la seccion de vestidos, me acerqué y miré todo lo que había. Mis ojos se pararon ante un vestido blanco corto que se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas, por encima había como una especie de lentejuelas brillantes de color plateado que le hacía un acabado perfecto para mí. Lo cogí y me dirigí al mostrador para pagar, la señora que estaba en frente mía me pidió 28 dolares y yo se los pagué.

Salí de la tienda satisfecha con lo que había comprado y con paso rápido me dirigí a mi nueva casa. De camino recordé todo lo que me había pasado en esa tarde, porque me insistiría tanto para que la escuchara me pregunté, se que dije que no me afectaría tal cosa pero es duro recordar todo aquello que me pasó una vez. Ella era mi mejor amiga y me dolió tanto como para estallar y romper en mil pedazos.

* * *

**Al llegar a casa... **

* * *

-Papá ya he llegado(grité)

No hubo respuesta

-Papá ya he llegado(grité por segunda vez pero esta vez dirigiendome a la cocina)

No había nadie en casa, en su lugar me encontré una nota escrita encima de la mesa

* * *

_Ally he tenido que salir por un _

_asunto del trabajo. Por favor no _

_te enfades de he dejado comida_

_en la nevera. Besos. Papá ._

* * *

Suspiré, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me dejara en casa sola asi que no podia hacer nada mas. Me dirigí hacia la nevera y miré dentro de ella, en el habia un pastel de pollo y habia una nota que decía Ally (Sonreí) Como me conocía...

Después de cenar me dirigí a la sala de estar , me tumbe de mala gana en el sofá y encendí la televisión, en el no echaban nada interesante solo lo tipico.

Cansada me dispuse a dirigirme a mi habitación pero primero tocaba desvestirse y ponerse el pijama, cuando ya estaba hecho me dirigi al cuarto de baño para hacerme una trenza y lavarme los dientes. Después por fin pude ir a mi habitacion y tumbarme en mi cama (para mi el momento más bonito del día )Solo deje que mi sueño cansino fluyera y tan pronto como pude ya estaba dormida.

* * *

**Por la Mañana... **

* * *

La voz de mi padre me despertó , me avisaba de algo pero yo no lo conseguía entender porque estaba medio adormilada. Me frote los ojos y traté de escuchar con mas atencion.

-Ally,¿estabas escuchando? Preguntó mi padre con frustración.

-Si te digo la verdad , no(le dije sonriendo)

Mi padre suspiró pero después soltó una carcajada.

-Solo quería decirte que no te olvides de que hoy es la inauguración de Somic Boom y que a las cinco estes allí por favor te lo pido ,sabes que es muy importante para mí.

-Lo sé papá, no te fallaré (otra sonrisa se formó en mi boca)

-Gracias cariño. (Vino y me besó en la frente)

Mi padre salió de mi cuarto y yo procedi a cambiarme empezando por unos pantalones cortos seguido de una camisa de tirantes roja. Después fui directamente al cuarto de baño y me arregle el pelo junto con la cantidad perfecta de maquillaje.

A continuacion fui a por mis zapatos y a por mi movil, mi plan era salir un poco y despejarme de lo que pasó ayer. Sali a la calle y el viento fresco chocó contra mi cara, aspire el aroma de la calle y me sentí viva. Empezé a caminar y todos mis pensamientos se fueron con cada paso y mis preocupaciones por arte de magia desaparecieron, solo quería disfrutar de aquel bonito momento.

Nose como pero el tiempo se pasó volando para mí. Cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de comer y ya estaba tardando en llegar a casa , ya que seguro que mi padre estaría preocupado por mí .

Aceleré el paso y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba delante de mi puerta. Mi padre como siempre me empezó a decir que había estado muy preocupado por mí (como yo deduje) y más cosas que no presté atención ya que dejé de escuchar.

Me puse en marcha hacia la cocina donde me esperaba un plato de pasta. Cuanto terminé mi plato me dispuse a irme a mi cuarto ya que estaba algo cansada y ya mismo era la inauguración de mi padre. Solo me tumbe en mi cama y deje que mis ojos se cerraran solos y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba dormida.

Me desperté de pronto por la alarma de mi movil. De mala gama la apague, y procedi despues a ir al cuarto de baño sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer. De pronto me acorde de lo que tenia que hacer... Sonic Boom... Di un salto impresionante y me dirigi rápidamente hacia mi armario, la abrí y cogi el vestido que ayer me compré. Me lo puse lo mas rapido que pude y a continuacion me puse mis zapatos. Despues me dirigi de nuevo al cuarto de baño y me puse a ponerme maquillaje a juego con mi vestido. Decidi tambien que el pelo lo llevaria suelto haciendome ondas por abajo

Despues de todo aquello miré la hora y vi que solo faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco. Solo pude decir mierda y como un rayo cogí el bolso con el movil dentro y sali volando de mi casa. Tan pronto como sali de casa le pedí a un taxi que me llevará al centro comercial, y a los cinco minutos estaba ya delante de la puerta de Sonic Boom.

Mire adentro de aquellas puertas de cristal y vi un montón de gente alrededor de aquella habitacion. Decidi entrar y encontrar a mi padre, pero no lo encontraba. De pronto recorde aquella pequeña habitacion que utilizaba como ensayo (que recuerdos, pensé) Subí y a cada paso mis recuerdos fluían como el agua. Empuje la pequeña puerta que se hallaba delante mía. Dentro estaba mi padre mirando melancolicamente al piano que ayer toque.

-Que recuerdos Papá (le dije sonriendo)

-Ah, hija (dijo volviendo su mirada hacia mi) solo estaba pensando en todo lo que paso hace dos años. Solo... Son tantos recuerdos.

-Lo sé yo también echaba de menos este piano.

Mi padre me miro y me sonrió

-Venga vamos a bajar cariño, estara ya todo el mundo esperandonos

Se dirigio hacia la puerta y yo junto a el y la cerramos detras de nosotros bajamos las escaleras y mi padre dio paso hacia unas personas que lo buscaban.

En ese momento me quede ahí sola sin nada que hacer ni que decir solo podía sonreir y esperar que todo saliese bien.

Me dirigi a las ventanas de la tienda y detras de ellas vi a un coche rojo de el salia Cassidy. Derepente Sonreí y pense en algo bueno y en ir a saludarla pero en la otra puerta del coche salia un chico junto con ella, pensé que sería su novio.

Mis ojos vieron esa mata de pelo rubio y ojos marrones y sentí como si el corazon se detuviera y se partiera en mil pedazos... Su novio era... ALGUIEN A QUIEN DESEARIA NO HABER VISTO NUNCA.

* * *

**Holaa se que han pasado tres meses desde mi ultima actualizacion, **

**Pero os juro que no he podido actualizar. Si quereis que actualize mas seguido por favor **

**Deja tu comentario. Graciias de nuevo a todooos! **


	5. El Inicio de Algo Nuevo

**No me pertenece Austin y Ally**

Hubiera reconocido aquella mata de pelo rubio en cualquiera parte,y esos ojos marrones que lo complementaban perfectamente. Esa forma de vestir y esa peculiar sonrisa que brillaba desde lejos. Ese tipo era..._Austin. _

Rapidamente me di cuenta que habia estado mirando a traves de aquel cristal durante varios minutos y mi memoria recordó aquellos sentimientos amargos que senti al oir salir aquellas palabras hirientes de la boca de Austin. Mis ojos se sobresaltaron y me dispuse a esconderme para que no me viera ninguno de los dos. Pero fue demasiado tarde y Cassidy me vio. Yo lo mas deprisa que pude quise esconderme otra vez bajo el mostrador que habia en el centro de la tienda, pero, mi intento fue fallido y ella pudo encontrarme.

-¿Ally que haces ahi abajo? Anda sal que no muerdo. (Rio Cassidy)

Tímidamente sali del mostrador y le mostré una sonrisa falsa.

-Hey Cassidy, no te habia visto. (Le dije)

-¿Qué hacias ahi abajo? (Me miro extrañada)

-Yo solo estaba buscando mi... mi... mi bolso, eso es mi bolso. (Le dije buscando una excusa)

-Bueno no importa de todos modos, ven te quiero presentar a mi novio. (Me dijo sonriente)

-No,creo que no debería salir. (Dije alejandome lentamente)

-Venga no seas tímida, el estará encantado de conocerte. (Tirándome del brazo para que la siguiese)

-De verdad que no quiero, ¿puedo hablar contigo en otra habitacion? (Dije agoviada por la situacion)

-Vale,pero tengo prisa.

Yo le guie a la sala de ensayo que se encontraba arriba y cuando cerré la puerta para que nadie escuchara la conversación, ella ya había empezado a hablar.

-¿Por qué me has traido hasta aquí?

-Mira tengo una excusa para no salir de esta tienda.(_En ese momento me sentí con fuerzas para decirle toda la verdad, lo mal que lo habia pasado hace dos años atrás. Pero vi en esos ojos suyos preocupación y mi mente se echo para atrás de nuevo) Emmm...mira Cassidy yo...yo..no quiero salir de aqui porque estoy enferma y no quiero salir a la calle en este estado.(Dije tosiendo falsamente)_

_-Ah..ya entiendo...no pasa nada otro día será._

_-Gracias por entenderme. _

_-No pasa nada de verdad. Ya nos veremos por ahi...adios (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)_

_-Emm...si supongo que ya nos veremos...adios._

_A continuación Cassidy salió de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo me quedé unos minutos parada en aquel sitio hasta que me desperté y me da cuenta de la realidad. El destino iba a hacer que me cruzará con aquel chico y yo no lo podía evitar pasará lo que pasará. El lunes sabía que no sería un día normal..._

_Rápidamente volví a mi compostura y baje las escaleras muy lentamente procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir ... tarde o temprano se iba a saber toda la verdad y lo último que querría ver es que ellos sintieran pena por mi._

_Entonces cuando estuve abajo fue cuando me acordé...el novio de Cassidy era...Austin. Resople con fuerza,la única amiga que había hecho y ya tenía que ser novia de uno de mis enemigos, simplemente FANTÁSTICO._

_Parece que el tiempo pasó volando y ya casi era la hora de acabar la fiesta. Sólo quedaban algunos invitados que se dedicaban a hablar con mi padre. Yo mientras tanto me dedicaba a recoger todo lo que había en las mesas y limpiar un poco._

_Cuando todo estuvo limpio los últimos invitados salieron por la puerta y nos quedamos solos yo y mi padre. _

_-Ally de verdad muchas gracias por apoyar esta idea de nuevo._

_-Papá...ya sabes _que todo lo que hagas lo apoyaré.

\- No sabes lo que significa para mí, gracias cariño (me dio un beso en la frebte)

Simplemente sonreí.

Luego me dirigí hacia la puerta y caminé hasta casa , cuando llegue me quité los zapatos y me dirigí a continuación hasta la cocina para hecharme un tazón de cereales.

Después me fui hacia el salón y me tumbé mis pies me lo agradecieron ya que llevaba toda la tarde de pie y me moría por sentarme o tumbarse.

Estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta de que mi padre ya había llegado a casa, solté el tazón y todo poco a poco se volvía negro como en una película. Noté como alguien ponía una manta sobre mí seguramente sería mi padre , pero tampoco hice el esfuerzo de mirar porque estaba agotada.

* * *

**POR LA MAÑANA**

* * *

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y mi vista se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a los rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana. De repente oí la voz de mi padre:

-¿Ally estas despierta? (Decía viniendo hacia donde estaba yo)

-Si si estoy aquí (dije con una voz adormilada)

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-Claro papá gracias

Mi padre se iba a ir pero sentí que tenía que agradecerle por haberme puesto la manta encima.

-¡Papá un momento!

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por lo de ayer.

-¿Ayer?

-Ya sabes por haberme puesto encima la manta mientras estaba casi dormida.

Mi padre puso una casa extraña y se empezó a reír luego.

-¿Ally que estuvistes soñando anoche? (Rio)

Después se fue a preparar el desayuno en la cocina.

Me recorrió un escalofrío por la piel, ¿sería cierto que alomejor lo soñé? Pero todo era tan real...

Me convencí a mi misma que sólo lo había soñado y seguí con mi vida. ¿Para qué comerme la cabeza ? Mejor sólo olvidarlo y ya.

Me levanté y vi que llevaba la misma ropa que en la inauguración así que decidí ir a cambiarme de ropa.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me quité el vestido y lo eche a lavar, mire a través del armario y al final me decidí por unos pantalón vaqueros dañados una camiseta de tirantes pegada y unas sandalias plataforma.

Después de arreglar mi pelo bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba mi padre listo con el desayuno.

Me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer. Cuando ya terminé puse mi plato en el fregadero y me fui a mi cuarto a coger el móvil y escuchar un poco de música para que me pudiera relajar porque acababa de recordar que mañana era mi primer dia de clases y no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

El resto del día pasó volando y tampoco ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal. Por la noche me fui hacia el cuarto de baño a lavarme los dientes y a hacerme una trenza para dormir. Después fui hacia mi habitación y me puse el pijama de ositos que tenía ¡Me encantaba!

Me acosté y cerré los ojos poco a poco el sueño iba tirando de mi y pronto quedé me quedé dormida.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

* * *

El sonido de la alarma me despertó de golpe. Me queje por un momento pero los nervios vinieron a mi ya que recordé que hoy era el primer día...el primer día que los iba a ver después de dos años...

Rápidamente salí de la cama y la dejé como estaba por la noche.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia el armario impaciente por lo que me iba a poner. Me decidí por una falda que se acomodaba a mis curvas y por encima me puse una camiseta de volantes en los hombros, mi elección para los zapatos fueron unas sandalias negras.

Bajé hacia abajo y me dirigí hacia la cocina y cogí un aperitivo para hoy. No tenía ganas de desayunar así que cogí el móvil y me puse a escuchar música mientras pasaban los minutos.

Cuando menos me si cuenta los minutos habían pasado volando y ya eran menos cinco cogí la mochila,las llaves y el móvil con los auriculares corriendo y salí pitando de mi casa.

Prefería caminar un poco y no coger el autobús ya que era el primer día. Conforme me iba acercando veía a todo el mundo a las afueras del Instituto y mis nervios iban creciendo más y más. Después lo único que recuerdo esque ya estaba en la entrada y no sabía qué hacer. Que recuerdos al ver el interior de nuevo , suspire, fui caminando hacia la sala donde se encontraba el director para que me diera mi horario nuevo y poder dirigirme hacía mi primera clase.

Toqué dos veces la puerta y el director me dijo que pasará. En cuanto me vio vi una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ally cuánto tiempo!

Yo le saludé y empecé a hablar de todo lo que habían pasado estos dos años y el me felicitaba por todos los progresos que había hecho yo simplemente le di las gracias.

Después me dio mi nuevo horario y nos despedimos a continuación.

Salí de la sala y empecé a ver las asignaturas: matemáticas, inglés, filosofía...

Me arrepentí de haber salido de la sala ya que tenía dudas que preguntarle después de todo ¿ en dos años algo habría cambiado? ¿o No?

Di pasos hacia atrás y entré a la sala mirando hacia el horario

-Director teng...

Levanté la vista y me quedé atónita...esa persona me estaba mirando con esos ojos igual de sorprendidos que los míos...esa persona que estaba al lado del director.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!**

**SÓLO 2 PREGUNTAS RESPONDED EN LOS COMENTARIOS:**

**●¿SERÁ SÓLO QUE ALLY LO HA SOÑADO, NADIE LE HABÍA PUESTO UNA MANTA ENCIMA?**

**●¿QUIEN SERÁ ESA PERSONA MISTERIOSA?**


End file.
